Captivated
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Pitch has returned and he's taken one of the guardians, Tooth. The other guardians must save her and figure out Pitch's new plan. Why he doesn't just kill Tooth; why he's keeping her alive. Why he captured her to begin with. Along the journey, Bunny begins to realized his true emotions about the currently captured Tooth Fairy and how jealous he is of Jack.
1. Pitch's Return

Tooth and her mini fairies had finally collected all of the teeth for that night. The fairies were exhausted. There were a lot more than usual, which is also a lot. Somehow though, Tooth was hyper and awake. But The fairies wanted rest.

Tooth decided to see if any of the other guardians were awake.

North was awake, but far too preoccupied with Christmas coming up soon. Sandy was still doing his job as the sandman. Jack was asleep. Bunnymund was the only one awake and NOT busy, but he seemed a bit depressed.

"Hey there, Bunny! How you doing?" Tooth greeted him with delight.

"Fine," he muttered. "What do ya' want?"

"Oh, that doesn't sound to FINE," Tooth felt slightly offended by the Easter Rabbits tone. "Come on now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Bunnymund was keeping to himself. Tooth didn't like seeing him in such a slump.

"Oh boo, I came here to play around, but that's impossible if you aren't in a good mood," the Tooth Fairy pouted as she puffed out her cheeks.

"There's nothing to help that, now, is there," Bunny huffed, not looking at her.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Tooth placed a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

Bunnymund gave her a sorrowful gaze and sighed. "Have you ever thought of how Easter has always been belittled by Christmas? How…the EASTER BUNNY is not as well cherished as SANTA CLAUS," Bunnymund questioned.

"Where'd this come from?" Tooth asked. Bunny looked away. That's when she began to giggle. "Has Jack been teasing you again? You know he doesn't mean what he says. He just tries to get under your skin." Tooth said and gently forced The Easter Bunny to look her in the eyes. "Besides, even if it was true or whatever. You are still very well beloved. Children love you, Bunny." She patted him on the head.

"Thanks, Sheila," he muttered. "Why are you here again?"

"I was bored and I thought I'd come hang out with you, since you seem to be the only one available at the moment," she laughed as she answered.

Bunnymund let out a chuckle. "Of course." He teased. She smiled.

Tooth gave him a giant, girly grin and began to babble on and on about everything she could think of, Bunny could find himself to keep up with any of it.

"Is it possible, you may actually be OVERLY tired, by any chance?" Bunnymund asked her as he realized that, although she acted as wide awake as anyone possibly can be, her eyes looked drowsy.

"Why do you ask?" She asked quickly.

"No, uh, specific reason," Bunnymund held back the truth behind his question, not wanting her to lecture-babble him about being rude or something along those lines. "Just a possibility, was all I was thinking."

"Oh, well then, I think that may be a good point then, I was tired at some point, but I couldn't rest because the kids needed me. Oh, those sleeping faces are just so adorable, you know!" she began to babble on and on about how much she loved what she did.

"Well, I think it would be best if you tried to get some sleep then," Bunny cut her off. "Everyone needs some sleep, even us Guardians." Bunnymund playfully shooed Tooth away. He was fond of Tooth, but he couldn't stand it when she became so chatty to the point the other person can't speak unless they force their words into the conversation.

"Oh, okay, thanks for talking with me, Bunny, I had fun!" Tooth cheered.

"Sure thing, see ya'," Bunny saluted her off.

Tooth smiled once more at him before going off the try to rest. As soon as she laid down, she fell into a deep sleep. She had a pleasant awakening in the morning, possibly a bit in the afternoon. She felt replenished.

"I guess Bunny was right," she giggled. She went to go tell him, however, the northern lights were shown in the sky. Tooth rushed to Santa's workshop to find out the reason behind the matter.

"Pitch is back?" was the first thing she heard, coming out of Jack's mouth, as she entered the workshop.

"What? Are you serious? But, but, but…didn't the nightmares of his take him away?" Tooth questioned everyone and she flew around the room in a panic.

"Yeah, what she said," Bunny entered. Sandy had his sleeping sand form a hand with a thumbs up and an arrow pointing to Tooth.

"Yes, it is what we all think," North began to stroke his beard. "Is bad predicament, no?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Tooth began to mutter to herself. Tooth couldn't think of anything to do but rush back to her palace and prepare all of her mini-fairies. She didn't want Pitch to take them or the teeth again. She refused to let him take anything from her again.

Night approached. Tooth, cautiously, along with her fairies, set out to collect children's teeth.

"Alright right girls, be careful now," she reminded them all about what she had heard about Pitch.

It seemed to all go smoothly, although Tooth was not with all of her fairies, except for baby Tooth, she could feel that they were safe.

"Aren't you such a caring mother," a familiar, terrifying, voice came from behind her as she left the final house of the night.

"Pitch!" She gasped. "So you did come back." She was growling fiercely at the boogie man.

"Isn't it such a SHOCK," he laughed. Tooth could feel his anger. It scared her, but she refused to back down from him. He looked much more dark than he had previously, even a bit on the beat up side.

"If you think that you'll be able to take my fairies, you are gravely mistaken," she told him.

He tsked her. "I'm not here to take any of your bite-sized fairies this time around, Toothiana," he spoke with an evil grin. "I'm here for YOU." At that moment, as she was cut off guard, Pitch's nightmare sand surrounded the Tooth fairy.

Baby Tooth watched in horror as her MOTHER was swept away. Tears dripped down the poor mini-fairy's face as she rushed to the other guardians.


	2. Captive

Baby Tooth sped to the other Guardians, quickly followed by the other mini fairies. Baby Tooth went straight to Jack.

"Hey Baby Tooth, what's up?" Jack gave the mini-fairy a smile, but he soon grew serious as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Where's Tooth?"

Baby Tooth and the mini fairies spelled out everything they could.

"Pitch has her?" Jack gasped, wide eyed as he looked at the other guardians. "What are we going to do."

"Isn't it obvious," Bunnymund spoke up. "We've got to figure out a way to save her," he folded his arms and Sandy pounded his fists together.

"Yeah, but how, exactly, do we do that?" Jack questioned him. "We obviously can't just charge at the BOOGIE MAN, who, I might add, is willing to do anything to get what he wants, which is most likely REVENGE," Jack and Bunny glared at one another for a bit until North broke the ice.

"Might be trap," North muttered as he began to pace. "We must think."

Sandy nodded his head in agreement to North.

"How smart you boys are, aren't you?" Pitch's voice echoed through the workshop. "It probably is." The Boogie man appeared on the globe. "Of course, I'm not going to give out such a spoiler."

"You!" Bunnymund growled, grabbing his boomerang.

"Uh, uh, uh," Pitch shook his head at the bunny."I wouldn't if I were you."

"And WHY, is that?" Bunnymund kept his eyes glaring daggers at Pitch as the boogie man twisted his nightmare-ish sand into a ball with the image of an unconscious, chained up, Toothiana reflecting in it. "Tooth," Bunny muttered in horror and worry.

"Yes, Tooth," Pitch laughed menacingly. "What would happen to HER if you tried anything on ME? Oh, I know exactly what would happen, but, Do you? I mean, I wouldn't want to spoil the _surprise_."

Bunnymund's grip on his boomerang tightened. "What have you done to her," he grimaced.

"Nothing as of yet, but go ahead, test me," Pitch told him.

"Bunny, enough," Jack spoke out. It gave Bunny a bit of a déjà vu feeling of when Jack was being recruited into Guardianship. Bunnymund lowered his arm and stepped back.

"My, my, my, it seems someone has become Jack Frost's new pet," Pitch antagonized the Easter Bunny.

"I am NOONE'S pet!" Bunnymund snapped and swung his boomerang into Pitch's gut.

"No!" Jack and North shouted as Pitch disappeared into his black sand. Bunny was still fuming as the boomerang returned.

"No," Jack was distraught.

"Bunny, oh Bunny, what have you done?" North shook his head. Even Sandy looked at Bunnymund with a disapproving look.

Guilt filled Bunnymund's heart as he realized he may have placed Tooth in even more danger with his actions. He looked away from the others as he hopped away.

Pitch laughed as he used his nightmares to observe them.

"Such fools," the boogie man grinned to himself. "They've begun to fall for my plan."

"What are you talking about?" Tooth spoke groggily as she had just awakened from her undesired slumber.

"Ah," Pitch turned towards her. "Welcome to the world of the conscious, _princess_," he mocked her.

"What plan," she ignored his teasing.

"A plan of Divide and conquer," he revealed. "I am dividing the guardians and then I will crush them, including you, of course."

"Do you really think you will get away with any of this?" she questioned him.

"I've already begun to do just that," Pitch informed her.

"But the Man in the Moon will," Tooth began.

"Will do nothing!" Pitch cut her off. "He will do absolutely nothing."

Tooth wanted to disagree, but, somehow, she couldn't find the words. She wasn't sure of what The Man in the Moon WOULD actually do. She could only hope.

"must you act this way?" Tooth asked. "Must you make yourself into such a villain?"

"That's not going to work," Pitch retorted. "you can't manipulate me into letting you go. Not yet."

"Why?" she asked. "Why'd you take me?"

"Because I've got a plan, and you are a big part of it," he told her as he turned away to continue observing the other guardians.

Jack was now chasing after Bunnymund.

"Wait," Jack called.

"What?" Bunny angrily turned to Jack, revealing that he was near tears. "Do you want?" the Easter Bunny added as he calmed down a bit.

"You can't just run off like that," Jack said. "Not now."

"That's rich, coming from you," Bunnymund spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Jack sighed. "But I've learned from my mistakes, you know. I know when it's time to be serious. Like right now, for example."

"I am serious," Bunny grumbled.

"I know," Jack snapped.

'_Guys, Don't fight! Please,'_ a voice echoed in the distance. _'please, you've got to stick together!'_

"Tooth," Bunnymund and Jack gasped in unison.

Toothiana had called out to them, causing Pitch to stop observing the scene out of anger. He was filled with rage.

"Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?" the boogie man snapped at the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth stood her ground. "I do, but I choose not to." She said sternly.

"Such a tough girl," Pitch growled sarcastically.

"Such a foolish man," she mocked him in response.

Pitch wanted to kill her right then and there; but he managed to restrain himself. "You best be glad that I need you ALIVE." He hissed at her.

"And you best be glad I'm chained up in a cage," she snapped back as she entered into a glaring war with the boogie man.

Bunny and Jack could no longer hear Tooth's voice.

"You, uh, heard that too, right?" Bunnymund asked. "I'm not losing my mind, am I?"

"If you're talking about the voice, then, yeah," Jack replied. "But about you losing your mind; I never knew you could lose something you never had."

Bunnymund had no words to say, all he did was stomp on Frost's foot. Jack winced in pain, making Bunny smile in pride.

They had made up. That was far from what Pitch desired. "This is your fault!" Pitch yelled at Tooth. "Do you even realize your situation?" His breath was heavy.

"That's not the question you should be asking," she told him.

"Is it? What question should I ask then?"

"_**Do I care about the situation I'm in**_," she told him.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," she answered.

"Well then," he grinned. "You should," he said as he blew his nightmare sand into her face.

North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack sat silently.

"He's playing with us," Jack said.

"Obviously," Bunnymund grunted.

"Tooth may already be dead for all we know," Frost began to ponder.

"There's no way!" Bunnymund shouted as he jumped to his feet in a fret. "She's alive. She has to be!"

The other three guardians stared at him in shock.

"Bunny, do you…" Jack began but trailed off.

"Do I what?" the rabbit snapped.

Jack took in a deep breath. "Do you, uh, have FEELINGS for Tooth?"

"What? No," the flustered Easter Bunny stuttered. "Where? Where did that come from?" his breath became panicked as no one spoke.

There was no way that Bunnymund had feelings for Toothiana. Well, he did have brotherly feelings for her. She was like a sister, but nothing else. Besides, she loved Jack. She'd never see E. Aster Bunnymund in such a light as she sees Jack Frost. He's alright with everything like that. His pained chest wasn't from Tooth loving someone else more than him, right? RIGHT?


	3. Death Of a Guardian

The sand Framed around her perfectly. Pitch noted it made her look as if she was practically dad. She was in fact, barely alive as she stared at him with fear-filled eyes.

"What have you done to me?" she forced herself to speak.

"Not even I truly know that, _my dear_," the boogie man told her venomously. "This specific sand is special; I only had a bit of it to use on you. All I know is that it is meant to shred you of the thing, or things, you cherish most. I have no true idea of what the outcome shall be." Pitch told her with a slimy smile.

Tears of fear had begun to stream down her cheeks. "No," she whimpered.

Jack kept a keen eye on Bunnymund. North had told the snow creator that Bunnymund had in fact felt intimate emotions for the tooth fairy. That was why Jack had the suspicion of the Easter Bunny being in love with her. His suspicion grew even stronger when Bunny bursted out just then in such a panic. Jack stomach felt like it was twisting over and over again as he thought of Bunny and Tooth as a couple. It hurt him just as much as the thought of her being dead did. He hated thinking of the either. He didn't want Bunny to try to replace him in Tooth's heart. Yes, he knew of Tooth's feelings; he even felt the same way; but he knew it would become too complicated. He also knew if anyone could take his place, Bunny was the number one character.

Jack shook the feeling of hurt to the side. If Tooth fell in love ever fell in love with Bunny, if Bunny became her number one, then so be it. As long as she would be happy, so should he. He owed her that much. Besides, it would most likely NOT happen.

"Your right, Bunny," Jack said. "What was I thinking? She's like your sister." He forced a joking grin.

"Yeah," Bunnymund stuttered out. "That's exactly right."

Pitch's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face as he watched Tooth crumble into a pile of the black sand. The grin decreased into a smirk as he allowed the wind to carry the grains into the night sky. "There," he chuckled. "I've let you go."

"WE MUST SAVE HER," North boasted. "Or at least try."

"Don't bother," Pitch appeared, even more colorless than they had remembered. "I don't have her anymore."

"What did you do to her?" Jack snapped.

"I freed her," Pitch replied. "From _**everything**_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bunnymund chanted angrily.

"I guess you could say I did 'EXACTLY' what you'd think I'd have done," Pitch cackled. "I killed the _Tooth Fairy._"

Pitch broke into laughter as the four remaining Guardians charged at him in rage.

They battered him. He ended up beaten and bloody, barely escaping with his life. He couldn't stop laughing as he thought of it all. He laughed even harder as he thought of how he killed one of the _Guardians_.

Toothiana love her job as a guardian. She loved protecting the children. She loved spending her life with the other Guardians. And that was what Pitch had managed to take from her. He laughed by the thought.

The remaining Guardians were distraught over what Pitch told them. They were on the border line of breaking down completely. Even Sandy had gone into a depressive state.

Jack was speechless and felt numb. Bunny was as lifeless as a corpse. The two of them were completely unresponsive.

North and Sandy were just as depressed, but they were managing to keep their heads in check. North began to beg for the Man in the moon to help them. To tell them what to do.

All that was given was the projection of a short young woman. North examined the image for a moment.

"We must find this girl!" North announced. "She must have a connection with what is happening!"

The other Guardians looked up towards him, which included Jack and Bunnymund.

Pitch had already found that exact girl, unconscious, in the back of a suburban ally way. Her skin was bare with her short black hair, with one blond streak in the front, was spread over her face.

"How do you expect us to find one human female, who, obviously is around eighteen years old and NOT a kid, out of so many?" Bunnymund retorted as he finally recovered from his shock.

"No idea," North laughed confidently. "To the slay!"

The girl's eyes shot open to reveal a golden shade.

"So even her eyes have changed?" Pitch pondered as he examined her.

The girl obviously could not see him, but she could sense him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she spoke out frantically as she used her arms to cover herself.

"Yes," Pitch replied nonchalantly, knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

The girl turned her head towards to the other end of the ally way. Pitch did the same to see a young, familiar boy who's face had redden by the sight of the girl and even dropping the trash bag that was in his hand.

"Hello," the girl said bashfully. Embarrassed by how she was currently presented.

"Hi," the boy gulped with witch gaped mouth and wide eyes.

"What's…What's your name?" the girl said.

"I'm Jamie," the boy answered. "Who are you?"

"I…" she thought for a moment as confusion filled her head. I wide smile was shown as he watch the scene. "I don't know."

Pitch began to laugh once again.

She had no idea who she was? TOOTHIANA had lost her memory.

Pitch's laugh became louder.

The sand had actually made the Tooth Fairy human. He may not have actually killed the real Toothiana, but the Tooth Fairy was still dead. He kept laughing as the cold air brushed the girl's skin and she shivered from it.

"My I ask a favor?" she asked the boy named Jamie.

"Uh," Jamie didn't know how to answer.

"May you ask your mother if I could borrow some of her clothes?"


	4. Believing

Mrs. Bennett had willingly given the girl some clothes when Jamie told her about the situation. Sophie quickly became fascinated by her.

"The police are going to come and help you figure out what has happened to you," Jamie's mother told the girl. "You'll have to leave with them."

The girl looked towards Jamie and his sister, Jamie. "I'm scared," she quivered. "Are you sure they can help me."

"Of course," Mrs. Bennett said comfortably and patted the girl's back.

Pitch was still observing her. He had to make sure she doesn't come across any of the other familiar 'people' that she 'knew'.

"Does she," Jamie spoke up to his mother. "Does she really have to leave?"

Jamie felt as if he had met the girl before. She seemed so familiar. He didn't want her to go.

"She does, I'm afraid," Mrs. Bennett muttered. Jamie's mother didn't know this girl; she could be a danger to the entire family, especially to the children, for all they knew. She couldn't take that risk. Even if every fiber in her being told her to keep the girl there.

"It's understandable," the girl said with a bright smile. "This isn't where I belong."

"But it can be!" Jamie retorted desperately. "I know it can."

The girl and Mrs. Bennett shook their heads in sympathy. "I'm afraid not," Mrs. Bennett said sadly. Pitch let out a low chuckle.

The police arrived soon after and Mrs. Bennett led the girl out to the cop car and explained the situation to the cops. "Make sure you are careful with her," Mrs. Bennett said as she went back inside.

"Mama," Sophie mumbled with teary-eyes. "Please," the young blonde girl quivered her lip.

Mrs. Bennett regretted looking into her daughters eyes at that very moment. "I must be out of my mind," the woman groaned as she quickly ran back outside. "Hold on!" she called out to the police before they managed to leave.

She convinced them to allow the girl to stay at their residence. "You can call if you find out anything about her," Mrs. Bennett said. "But I just don't feel right having her go off somewhere when she's so scared to leave."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett," the girl exclaimed.

"I'm not the reason for this," Mrs. Bennett spoke with a caring smile. "It's the two youngsters you should thank."

The girl quickly ran and pulled the two children into a hug. "I really like you guys," she cried out of joy.

Jamie blushed as the girl held him and Sophie. Sophie just smothered her face into the shirt the girl was wearing.

"It's all good," he said, embarrassed. Mrs. Bennett shook his head as she realized Jamie's crush on the girl.

"That's was a bit fast, wasn't it?" his mother muttered. She then remembered how Jamie came across the girl. "Oh, right, never mind." She let out a giggle. Then she remembered that the poor girl had no name. "We've got to call you something," she said.

The three Bennett's began to think.

"Tiara!" Sophie said. "Cause she looks like a princess."

Mrs. Bennett looked over to the girl to get her approval.

"Thank you so much, Sophie," The girl, now known as Tiara smiled.

Pith decided to leave for the night. He'd come back soon, however.

Morning came quickly and Jamie decided to introduce Tiara to his friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Tiara greeted Pippa, Cupcake, and all the others happily. She excitedly shook each of their hands. "You all are just so cute!" Tiara squealed and she gave them each a hug.

"Whoa," Monty gasped. "She's staying at your house?"

"Yep," Jamie grinned.

"She seems creepy to me," Pippa huffed. "A grown person like her hanging around kids a lot of years younger than her? WEIRD."

"She doesn't remember who she is," Jamie came to Tiara's defense. "So we're the only people she's ever met right now."

"Well, that's true," Pippa decided to give the girl a chance.

Tiara threw a snowball at Jamie. Everyone laughed as they begun a snowball war. Cupcake, Jamie, and Tiara were one side. Monty was referee. The others were against Jamie's team.

"It's no fair," Pippa began to pout again. "Jamie has cupcake AND a Tiara, who's practically an adult, on his team." She observed. "I say one of you switch with Tiara." She told her teammates playfully.

"No way!" Jamie said. "I'm winning with these two!"

Pippa and Tiara laughed.

They all played for a while, until it was time for everyone to depart to dinner.

"That was so much fun!" Jamie exclaimed. "Almost as fun as the time I spent with Jack Frost and the others."

"Jack Frost?" Tiara retorted questionably. "Who's that?"

Jamie told her the story of how he met Jack, how the guardians fought against the boogie man and defeated him.

"Oh, wow," Tiara gasped. "That's amazing."

"It was," Jamie laughed. "My mom thinks it was a dream, but, I know for a fact it was all real." Pippa and the guys were there too."

"I believe you," Tiara told him. Jamie gave her a flustered smile as they began to eat dinner.

"I'm exhausted," Jack whined. It had just been a day since they started searching for this mysterious girl.

"Shut up," Bunnymund snapped. The Easter Bunny was just as tired as Jack.

"No time to rest, must find girl," North shouted and hopped down a chimney. Sandy went to the house across the house the North entered.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Bennett," Tiara said giggly. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, I'm not going to let you starve while you're living in my house," Mrs. Bennett joked.

Tiara yawned.

"You're tired, you should go rest," Mrs. Bennett told her. Tiara obeyed.

"Good night then," Tiara said with a drowsy smile and headed off to sleep.

"Long day, was it?" Tiara heard a dark voice as she closed the door of the guest room.

"Who was that?" she gasped, and looked around the room to find a figure sitting on the bed. "Who are you?"

"So, you really did believe him," Pitch laughed as he stood off the bed.

"Who are you?" Tiara gulped.

"Why, my dear," He chuckled. "I'm the boogie man."


	5. Misunderstanding

"Boogie man?" Tiara gasped as she backed against the door and rattled the knob. Sadly, Tiara was shaking far too much to actually manage to open the door.

"Oh calm down," Pitch rolled his eyes. "I shan't hurt you. I'm only here to clarify a few things in that boy's story."

"Clarify?" Tiara stopped focusing on the door, her shaking refused to cease.

"Well, yes, you see," Pitch began. "The guardians that the boy told you about have actually misunderstood my intents."

"How so?" Tiara retorted with arms folded. She decided that it would be best to hear his side of the story.

"I only wish to be believed in, my dear," Pitch informed her. "I've no desire to hurt anyone. But, as you know, I'm the boogie man. I need fear to be believed in." His words slithered out of his mouth as he began to tell Tiara of his back-story. Of his daughter.

"How sad," was her reaction. She was so very close to tears.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate, isn't it?" Pitch shook his head. "That's why I feel I need to thank you."

"Thank me?" Tiara retorted. "For what?"

"For believing in me," Pitch told her.

Tiara let out a giggle. She didn't see him to be all that bad at all. She found him quite sweet, actually. "It was Jamie that told me about you, though," she giggled. "He's your true hero."

"No, no," Pitch said. "You are, because you are the only one who listened." He bowed to her to hide his twisted grin. She was falling for his trick so easily. And he LOVED it.

A week had passed now and Jack, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North were still on the search for the girl the Man in the Moon told them to look for. Was she meant to be the new Tooth fairy? How could someone replace Tooth? There's no way.

Those were the thoughts that went through Bunny and Jacks mind as the search through houses.

Their new town was very familiar to Jack. It was the town Jamie Bennett resided. Jack missed the little guy. Just as Bunnymund missed Sophie Bennett.

Jack rushed to Jamie's bedroom window to find him peacefully laying on his bed and reading a small fairytale book. Jack knocked on the door.

Startled, Jamie yanked his head in the direction. "Jack!" Jamie squealed and ran to let the Guardian of Fun inside. "I missed you!" he said and hugged Jack. That's when Jamie thought it would be the perfect time for Tiara to meet Jack. Tiara did believe in them, after all. "Hold on just a moment, Jack. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Pitch, I don't understand why I can't explain you situation to Jamie," Tiara said to the boogie as the two were talking in her room.

"Dear Tiara, it's quite simple really. If you talk with Jamie, then the Guardians will of it. They'd think I was manipulating the poor boy." Pitch told her. "Which, you and I both know, I'd never do."

"Fine," Tiara pouted. Then there was a knock. "Who is it?" Tiara called.

"It's me, Jamie!" Jamie shouted on the other side of the door. "My buddy, Jack, is here! You should come meet him!"

Pitch tensed as he heard the name, Jack. He knew Frost was there. Pitch had to leave at the very instant. "I must go," Pitch whispered to Tiara and vanished.

Tiara shook her head as she knew Pitch would not try to show himself to Jamie. No matter how hard Tiara attempted to get him to open up.

Tiara went to open the door. "Jack who?" she asked the young boy.

"Jack Frost!" Jamie laughed. "You remember me telling you about him, right?"

"Oh, yeah, The Guardian of Fun, isn't he?" Tiara nodded. "He's here?"

"Yep!" Jamie pulled Tiara by the wrist and to his room, where Jack Frost still stood.

Jack's eyes widened as he saw her. HER. The girl they've been looking for. She was with Jamie all along.

"HI there!" she greeted Jack gleefully and shook his hand. "Jamie has told me so much about you. You are a gorgeous guy, aren't you? I can call you Jack right? I mean, since we've met and all, we are now friends right? RIGHT?"

She was so much like her. So much like Tooth. It hurt Jack to think about it. "Yeah," he said. "You can call me Jack." He grinned at her.

"Oh my god, you're teeth are so white!" Tiara gasped as she forced Jack's mouth open in amazement.

"Tiara, don't put your hands in other people's mouth!" Jamie laughed. Tiara yanked her hands back, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," She said awkwardly and brushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"It's cool," Jack told her. "But I'm going to be back, I've just got to get the other Guardians to come here."

"Too late for that, mate. We're already here," Bunnymund said as he and the other two Guardians hopped into the room. "I see you found 'er, eh?"

"Found 'er?" Tiara repeated, confused.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Hey, Jack," Jamie said. "Where's the Tooth Fairy?"

Jack tensed up, along with the other guardians. He couldn't bring himself to answer Jamie's question.

"OH, oh no," Tiara gasped.

"What?" Jamie asked Tiara why she had suddenly gone so sad.

"Tooth ain't important right now," Bunnymund snapped. It hurt him to say those words, but he knew it had to be said. "Finding Pitch is what is important."

"Finding Pitch?" Tiara asked.

"The Boogie man that I told you about, Tiara," Jamie said. "The bad guy."

Sandy showed his approval of Jamie's judgment by pounding his small, yellow, fists together.

"He can't be that bad," Tiara tsked.

"Oh, Sheila," Bunnymund let out an aggravated laugh. "You don't know the half of how bad that bas- uh," Bunny looked toward Jamie and stopped his sentence for a moment. "You don't know how bad that JERK really is."

"Oh, come on, he can't really be all that bad," Tiara said. "You should just try to talk to him."

"We are way passed talking," Bunnymund growled as he got into Tiara's face. "He's already killed one of us, we ain't gonna' let 'em do it again."

"Kill?" Tiara and Jamie gasped in horror.

"What do you mean KILL?" Tiara asked. Then she figured it out. "It, uh," she stuttered in a hushed tone. "It was the Tooth Fairy, wasn't it?"

"Smarter than you look, aren't ya'" Bunnymund huffed and backed away, feeling as if he got his point across.

Tiara's breath went heavy as fear grew strong; so she ran.


	6. Ironically Similar

"Pitch!" Tiara called out of her bed room window. "PITCH!"

"Quiet down before they hear you," Pitch appeared with serious aura around him.

Tiara nearly screamed out of fright, but covered her mouth before she did so. "Pitch," she muttered as she calmed down. "I need answers."

"To what?" Pitch retorted.

"To the reason why they think you killed the Tooth Fairy," Tiara snapped.

"So they DID tell you," Pitch looked away and put on his 'victim face'. "It's actually a sad story."

"Well, time for you to tell it," Tiara told him.

Pitch turned to face her. "When I had finally regained control of my nightmare's again; I went to seek help. I saw her, Toothiana, a.k.a. the Tooth Fairy, out collecting Teeth, you see," he began to improvise a story to keep the girl on his side. "She was the most understanding guardian, you see. I thought she'd listen to me. I thought she'd help me with having not been believed in," Pitch said. "I thought that since she was alone, and not under the influence of the other Guardians…That she'd actually understand."

"Did she?" Tiara asked.

"Yes," Pitch muttered with falsified sorrow dripping from his words.

"So," Tiara gulped. "What happened?"

"I created this Nightmare that ended up going rogue," Pitch looked away from Tiara again so she wouldn't see him trying to retain his laughter. "I tried to get her out of the way. I really did." Pitch gave the young amnesiac a sad glance for a second before turning away again. "But it was all in vain. I tried to announce to the other Guardians what had happened to her, they didn't listen. As soon as I said that she had died; they attacked me."

"Oh, Pitch," Tiara cried with sympathy.

"Another unfortunate tale, isn't it," Pitch let out a small chuckle that was inched with false despair.

"Maybe I can tell them" Tiara thought out loud. "They may listen to me! Don't you think?"

"Possibly, but I don't want to risk them turning on you as well," Pitch told her. "Eventually, I shall end this."

"Okay," Tiara sighed. "I understand."

"Great job, Easter Kangaroo," Jack groaned as they all stood in Jamie's room. "You scared her off with you ugly face!"

"I'm a BUNNY," Bunnymund snapped. "And I can't help it if the girl is easily intimidating by me." The rabbit huffed.

"Well, you can HELP not glaring at her as if you want to EAT her," Jack yelled.

"Gross," Bunny gagged.

"Enough," North rose his voice at the bickering duo. "Jack, go talk to girl. Bunny , sit in corner." Santa Clause pointed to a dark corner on the left side of Jamie's room.

"But," Bunnymund whined.

"CORNER!" North yelled and Sandy joined the Holly king in pointing to the corner. Bunnymund groaned as he sat in Time-out.

"Jack," Jamie chased after the White-haired male. "Did the Boogie Man kill the Tooth Fairy?"

Jack looked at North; The bearded Guardians nodded to give Jack permission to tell Jamie what had happened, or, at least, what they know of what happened.

"No, that can't be," was Jamie's response to the sad story. "How could he do that?"

"He's the Boogie man, Jamie," Jack sighed. "But the kids will continue to believe in her; the mini fairies are collecting the teeth by themselves, like they used to."

Jamie buried his face into Jack's chest and cried. He cried more than he had in years; which is a lot. Jack closed his eyes as he stood to find the girl.

Tiara took in a deep breath as she slowly went down the hall towards Jamie's room. That was when Jack came out and nearly bumped into her. "Oh," she gasped. "Hi," she added nervously.

"Hey, uh," Jack stuttered. "Sorry about the kangaroo. He can be a bit of a Jackass."

"He's a Kangaroo? I thought he was a bunny!" Tiara gasped.

"I AM A BUNNY!" Bunnymund yelled from the other side of Jamie's bedroom door.

"Bunny, silence," North shouted. "No talking in time-out."

"But!" Bunnymund whined.

"SILENCE!" North yelled.

Jack and Tiara froze for a moment and then burst out laughing as they listened in on North and Bunnymund bicker about their punishment. She wished that Pitch and the Guardians would settle their differences. Especially since the Guardians seemed so gentle.

"I'm sorry for running off," Tiara spoke. "I was just a bit shocked."

"It's understandable," Jack told her. "You were brought face to face with the scariest looking thing possible." The icy-trickster poked fun at the Easter Bunny. It earned him a boomerang to the head.

"No boomerangs in time-out, either," North announced, snatching up the boomerang.

"He's like a mother," Tiara cooed.

"Yeah, Tooth normally took that spot," Jack muttered to her in response. "But, uh, I guess she can't anymore. Can she?"

It made Tiara sad to think that they had lost a close friend. Jack seemed very fond of this Tooth character, as did that Bunny. "You know," Tiara tapped her chin as she spoke. "At least you still have memories of her." She pointed out.

"True," Jack said.

"I don't have any memories of anything before I met young Jamie there," Tiara sighed in thought. "But, I'm not complaining all too much. It gives me room to think up of more memories with the Bennett family and now, I'll have memories of you all as well." She gave Jack a wide, friendly smile.

"Well, you're no Tooth, but, you do remind me of her, ya' know," Jack laughed.

"Do I?" Tiara questioned. "I'm glad then." She let out a little giggle.

"How so?" Bunnymund was now out of his Time-out corner, with North's permission, of course.

Jack chuckled. "Really, Bunny? You can't see it?" Frost retorted.

"NO!" Bunny shouted. Bunnymund gave Tiara a quick glance and almost immediately looked away in a huff. He DID see it. She was so much like Toothiana. A lot like her. But Bunnymund wasn't going to let anyone know he thought so. There was no one else like Tooth, in his mind, except Tooth.

"And this is why you're a Kangaroo," Jack rolled his eyes.

"You want me to kill ya', don't ya' Mate?" Bunny growled.

Jack rolled up his sleeve. "You can try," the Guardian of Fun teased.

"No," North stopped them. Tiara felt relief as both Bunny and Jack were now in their own Time-out corners.

"And I just got out, too," Bunnymund pouted.


	7. Keep The Memories

They found her much easier than Pitch had estimated. But Pitch had to keep his calm. He had to keep her mind focused on him. He has to make sure that the do not realize her true identity as Toothiana.

"Now that we've found her, what are we supposed to do now?" Bunnymund asked North impatiently.

"No idea," North answered him. Jack and Jamie let out small laughs as North grinned widely.

Bunny groaned as the other Guardians continued to do their own thing while in Jamie's room. They had been there for three days now and they were still just jumping into this entire thing without a plan. Tooth wouldn't have let this all go into such chaos. Not this bad. But she's not with them now, all they had was this human girl. Bunnymund would admit, Tiara looked similar to Tooth. But he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Bunnymund, right?" Tiara approached him.

"Yeah," Bunnymund grunted.

"I finally get why you've been so iffy with me," she told him. "It's because you miss HER, the Tooth Fairy, isn't it."

Bunny said no words in response.

Tiara smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. "And I bet she'd miss you too. Ya know, if you were gone."

"She'd miss the Frost Bite over there more," Bunnymund muttered.

"Would she?" Tiara questioned. She looked at Jack, then back at Bunny, the back at Jack, then to Bunny once more. Then she understood, almost immediately over what was happening. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous over what?" Bunnymund retorted.

"Over whatever feelings I suspect the Tooth Fairy had over Jack Frost," Tiara specified.

"Tooth was like a sister to me," Bunny snapped.

"But," Tiara began. "Did you want it to be more than that?"

"Why do you even care?" Bunny retorted with aggravation.

"Curiosity," Tooth told him. "Just, curiosity."

"Your curiosity is bothersome," Bunny told her.

"Well, you've answered my questions by the way you've acted," Tiara informed him of her observance.

"Whatever," Bunnymund grumbled.

"I don't think you've got a bad personality, I hope you know," Tiara continued to start a conversation with the Easter Bunny.

"What?" Bunny thought he'd be annoyed by this point; having her bother him so much. But he was happy for some reason that she sat beside him and talked with him. It was as if she was trying to comfort him.

"Even though you've not been anything but rude to me so far, I don't find you that ill-tempered," She said. "Because I know you're in mourning over the girl you loved, or, love. Which ever you want to think. I find it really sweet."

Somehow those words stung him with guilt and realization. He had actually taken his anger of losing Tooth out on this girl. "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly to her with extreme sincerity.

"You're forgiven," she responded, slightly stricken with joyous shock. "Although, there's nothing to be apologetic about. You're actions were justifiable."

"I don't think you're a bad person, either," was the only thing Bunnymund could think of to say.

"I'm glad," Tiara said with delight. "Because I'm already tired of being on your bad side."

"I'm tired of having a bad side," Bunny told her. "Maybe Tooth would have paid more attention to me."

"Everyone has a bad side," Tiara told him. "And everyone has something that is good within them."

"You think so," Bunnymund asked.

"I do, very much," Tiara confirmed. "And about the Tooth Fairy. I think as long as you still hold your memories of her, then you should cherish them. Don't let her fade away. I bet she'd be happy knowing you think of her. I know I would."

"Coming from you? The one with amnesia," Bunny retorted. Tiara mentally prepared herself to be insulted. "That's encouraging, you know."

Tiara's face flushed. That wasn't what she had expected to come from him. "I'm glad," she stuttered.

"I hope you get your past back," Bunnymund told her.

"Me too," she replied.

Bunnymund smiled at her. "You really are a lot like her," he told her.

"Like who?" Tiara asked.

"Tooth," Bunnymund told her.

"Oh," Tiara's face became even more red than before.

"Something wrong, Sheila?" Bunnymund asked in worry.

"Nope," Tiara answered in a high-pitched squeal. "Excuse me for a moment." She skipped off to her room.

"Really?" Pitch appeared once Tiara closed her door. "You've become smitten with the giant RABBIT, of all things? REALLY." The boogie man teased the human Tooth.

"No," Tiara shook her head rapidly in denial. "I don't believe I am."

"Better hope so," Pitch sighed. "That would never work out for many reasons."

"What reasons?" Tiara huffed.

"I'll give you two reasons," Pitch said. "One, he's a bunny while you are human. Two, he's hung over the Tooth Fairy and would never see YOU as he sees her."

"Oh," Tiara muttered. "Those are pretty good reasons."

"I know, my dear," Pitch let out false empathy. "But, at least you realized these facts before your heart was crushed into pieces, unintentionally, of course, by that rabbit."

"That's true, I guess," Tiara sighed. "But, it's sad, isn't it? That he has to go through the rest of his life without the one he loves so dearly? Without her knowing? Isn't it sad?" Tiara was crying. "I would be able to stand it. I'd be so miserable. God, he must be so miserable." She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she fell to her knees as she cried for Bunnymund.

"Where'd Tiara go?" Jack asked Bunnymund. "You didn't scare her off again, did you?"

"NO!" Bunnymund defended himself. "I don't think so, anyway. We were actually getting along."

"Good job, then, ya' kangaroo," Jack teased.

"Bunny," Bunnymund growled. "I'm a bunny."

"Highly doubt it," Jack whistled playfully.

Tiara returned to the room after she had stopped crying. She hoped no one would pay attention to the red marks that were now under her eyes.

"Welcome back," Jack and Bunnymund greeted her.

"thank you," Tiara replied. "Sorry, I left for a bit, but my eyes were irritating me a bit, so I went to see if there was anything wrong. There wasn't," she decided to make an excuse for the red marks instead of hide them when she walked into the room.


	8. Out in The Open

_**The snow began to melt as winter was becoming spring. **_

"_**Look, Tiara!" Jamie exclaimed as the two were playing with the remaining snow. "There's a huge puddle over there!" the young boy ran over and jumped into the puddle. Tiara laughed and walked over to him. When Jaime finished jumping in the puddle, Tiara examined the puddle. Her smile vanished and a look of confusion crossed her face as the moon light hit the puddle.**_

"_**Wasn't it daylight just a minute ago?" Tiara asked herself. The wrinkles in the water calmed down and Tiara couldn't even see her own reflection; there WAS a reflection, just not HERS. It was a woman covered in feathers. She seemed happy with miniature versions similar of herself all around her. Tiara smiled in amazement. **_

That was when she woke up. It had all been a dream. "A dream?" she took in a deep breath. She forced herself to shake her thoughts about the dream off. It most likely didn't mean a thing. There's no way it had any meaning.

Tiara checked on Jamie; he was fast asleep after hanging out with Jack for a while. Tiara then checked on Sophie; also asleep. Tiara was pleasantly surprised when she found out Sophie and Bunnymund had a bond. She found it cute.

Mrs. Bennett was also asleep. But Somehow, Tiara didn't feel so at ease at the moment. Could it be something about the dream? No. There's no way. Tiara continued to try and shake off the thought.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Pitch appeared as Tiara waltzed into the kitchen.

"You scared me!" Tiara gasped.

Pitch let out a low laugh. "Easily scared, I see," Pitch observed.

"When the BOOGIE MAN pops out while you're walking in the dark, I think that's a pretty good reason to be scared," Tiara retorted.

"Touché," Pitch chuckled. "What are the guardians up to?"

"They're still trying to find you," Tiara told him. "I don't see why you don't just approach them and try and speak to them in a civilized manner."

"I've told you already," Pitch was slightly annoyed. "They'd attack me on sight."

"I get THAT, but," Tiara muttered.

"TIARA!" Pitch yelled to shut her up.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. She was pestering into this far too much.

"I don't see how Tiara is any help to finding Pitch," Jack said. "I mean, she's a nice kid and all, but, she doesn't seem to be any use."

"Maybe she's to take Tooth's place?" North pondered.

"That can't happen!" Bunnymund rejected the idea completely. "How can she replace TOOTH?"

"Bunny," North silenced the Easter Bunny with a glare.

Bunnymund had nothing against the girl at all. He thought very highly of Tiara, but, he couldn't let anyone replace Tooth. There's no one who could do the job better than Toothiana herself.

The Guardians revisited Jamie's home the next night. Tiara wondered what they would think if she told them about the dream she had the night before. She really couldn't shake it off.

She chose to tell Bunnymund about it.

"What did you just say you saw?" Bunny questioned her story.

"A colorful bird-girl with little mini-versions of herself flying around her," Tiara repeated.

Bunnymund looked over at North and scowled. The rabbit was beginning to the Man in the Moon had actually decided on having this girl be the new Tooth Fairy. "No," he muttered to himself. He didn't want this.

"Wait," Tiara told him. "Have you seen someone like that before?"

"You just described Tooth," Bunny told her.

Tiara's mouth fell open. "Seriously?" she questioned him.

"Unfortunately," Bunnymund huffed.

"What do you think it means?" Tiara asked him.

"Can't be anything good," Bunnymund muttered.

Tiara sighed. "I wonder what Pitch would have said if I told him about it?" she wondered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Bunny overheard her.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, regretting saying that aloud.

"Do you know him?" Bunny was getting angry.

"No," Tiara's voice was as high as a mouse..

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying?" Bunny had become very intimidating to Tiara. She was scared.

"I…I…" Tiara couldn't think of a way to get her out of the situation.

"Tiara," He growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm so sorry," she caved. "Yes, okay, I have met him. I've done so many times."

Bunnymund and the others stared at her in shock. "You what?" Jack gasped.

"I, well, I met him a bit before you guys had come along, actually," Tiara admitted. "I've talked with him for a while."

"And, do you want to explain to us, WHY, you decided to keep that from us?" Bunnymund was practically screaming in her face.

Tiara opened her mouth to speak, but no words managed to come out. "I'm sorry," was the only thing she could manage to say before she sprinted to her room.

"How could you tell them?" Pitch appeared angrily. "How can you be such a fool?!" He was even more angry than Bunnymund.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried. "It slipped out. I didn't mean for him to hear!"

"IDIOT!" he shouted at her.

North busted into the room then. "Pitch!" the Holly Man announced ferociously.

"The one and only," Pitch bowed mockingly.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Tiara could say now. Nothing else would process through her mind at the very moment.

North and Pitch engaged in battle and soon the other Guardians soon joined him.

Jamie attempted to comfort the poor girl, but she was inconsolable.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. She was confused and scared. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear."

"Tiara," Jamie mumbled.

All of a sudden, Tiara gained a headache. Flashes of the Tooth fairy coursed through her head. Her eyes changed to a purple color. "I'm her, aren't I?" Tiara muttered as she calmed down. Her body was human; but her memories had broken through. Tiara remembered. She wasn't TIARA. She wasn't supposed to be human. She was Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy.

"Pitch," she growled angrily.

"Tiara?" Jamie repeated her name questionably.

"Huh," TOOTH gave him a strange look. Tooth looked at herself in a mirror; she was still physically human. She still looked like Tiara. She only regained the mentally of her original self. "OH," she gave Jamie a friendly grin. "Everything is going to be fine, alrighty, Jamie? I'm going to help fix everything," she told the young boy.


	9. Not a replacement

Tooth ran to keep an eye on the battle between the other guardians and Pitch. Especially Pitch.

WHY WOULDN'T SHE GO BACK TO BEING THE TOOTH FAIRY? She desperately needed to.

Jack was badly hurt by one of the nightmares. Tooth began to worry a great deal for her companions. "GUYS!" she tried to have her voice reach them; but she was ignored.

They didn't know it was her. Tooth knew they didn't.

Pitch hadn't killed her; but they still believed it to be that way.

Eventually the Guardian's took the advantage in the battle; so Pitch ran away from them once more.

"Coward!" Bunnymund yelled after him.

"Bunny," Tooth ran to him. "Are you guys alright?" She went to reach out to him to see if there were any wounds.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bunnymund yelled at her, not realizing her to be whom she really is.

"Bunny…" she muttered.

"Leave me alone," Bunny shoved her out of his path.

Tooth understood. As Tiara, Bunnymund's true affections were admitted into the open. Tooth hadn't any idea how to respond.

She loved Bunnymund to a great deal. She did. But…Did she love him in THAT way?

"Oh Bunnymund," she sighed sympathetically. "JACK!" she caught sight of the depressed, white-haired Guardian.

"Not right now, Tiara," Jack wouldn't look at her.

"But Jack, I need to tell you guys something!" she wanted to tell them of who she was. That Pitch hadn't killed her.

"Not now," Jack walked passed her.

"NORTH," Tooth tried to talk to Santa Clause. It was also unsuccessful.

Sandy was the only one to look her dead in the eye, as if he recognized her.

"Sandy," she whimpered. "You've got to listen to me."

Sandy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled. Tears flew down her face with joy. He recognized her. He recognized her!

"Sandy, Pitch…he's trying to get everyone to go against each other," Tooth exclaimed. "They're too disappointed in 'me' to listen to what I have to say," Tooth told the sandman. "So that means you've got to get them to listen."

Sandy nodded in response and the two followed the others back to the Bennett house.

"This was a wasteful effort," North was regretting his search; they found Pitch for only a short while. Tiara had been hiding him.

Was the Man in the Moon trying to tell them that Tiara was the enemy just as much as Pitch? How would a villain be such a sweet girl? North didn't understand any of it. Neither did Bunnymund or Jack.

"We'll head back to the workshop now," Jack told Jamie.

"But…" Jamie begged him to stay a bit longer.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Jack said.

Sandman was attempting to gain the Guardians attention. He wanted them to listen to what he had to say; but they were too disappointed in themselves to pay any attention.

Tooth sat in her, no, TIARA'S, room and cried. She wasn't able to tell them anything. She had to watch them go. There wasn't even a good departing.

"So they've gone now?" Pitch eventually came.

"Pitch," Tooth stopped her tears as anger filled her. "What have you done?" she snapped.

"Tiara," Pitch began, but then he saw her eyes. "Oh, NOT Tiara anymore, I see."

"You must be so HAPPY," she spat.

"I am," Pitch laughed. "Thank you."

"We should have never gone searching for that girl!" Jack yelled as they returned to Santa's workshop. "She was an ally of Pitch, for crying out loud!"

"I know," North muttered. "I know."

"It's all become such a mess," Bunnymund added into the rant.

"I've messed up," North muttered.

"Honestly, we can't really work all too well together right now, can we?" Jack asked.

"No, we can't," Bunnymund agreed. "We're all at odds on what to do."

"We should continue on with our separate duties," North spoke loudly. "That's the least we could do, now."

Sandy was tired of being ignored, so he did as he used to many times before; he grabbed an elf and swung it to make the bells it wore to ring.

"What, Sandy?" Jack responded.

Sandy produced an image of Tiara with his sand.

"What about her?" Bunny questioned.

Sandy then transformed Tiara's image into Tooth. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bunnymund and Jack both asked.

North's eyes grew bigger than usual as he understood what the sandman was saying. He now knew why Tiara was so important. "OOOOOOOH," the Holly king winced. "We made a boo-boo."

"What?" Bunnymund and Jack retorted in unison, both extremely confused.

"You no get it?" North asked the rabbit and frost creator. The two shook their heads to say 'no'. "Tiara is not Tooth's replacement!"

"Obviously," Bunnymund snorted.

"She's not Pitch's ally either," North added with a stern look, given to Bunny.

"Then what is she?" Jack questioned.

"Tooth," North told him. "Tiara is Tooth."

"How is that possible?" Bunnymund said, find his words far too flawed.

"I dunno," North told him and Sandy shrugged. "But she should." North said and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Jack called after him.

"The Sleigh!" North answered. "Must speak with Tooth!"

"Is he being serious?" Jack asked Bunnymund in a hushed tone.

"Dunno Mate," Bunnymund answered in the same tone.

"COME ON, BOYS!" North told them; they quickly followed.

"PITCH, LET ME OUT!" Tooth screamed; she was back in that dreaded cage.

"NO can do, love," Pitch told her. "I can't have you telling them anything."

"When I get my hands on you! You'll regret ever coming back here!" Tooth growled. "And you'd wish you never thought of using me as a pawn!"

"I don't think so," Pitch sung.

"I don't think so either," Tooth responded. "I know so."

Tooth, or Tiara, was not anywhere in or near Jamie's house. Pitch had taken her away. He placed her back into the cage she was in before she even became Tiara.

"No," North gasped. "We must find out where she has gone."

Jamie told the Guardians that Tiara was missing. North and the others knew Pitch had her. Where else would she be?

"Do you really think she's Tooth," Bunnymund asked Jack.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jack told him. "But, I do hope so."

Bunnymund wanted to hope as well. He wanted Tooth to be okay. But he had practically told TIARA all of his supposed feelings for her. What if he gets rejected on the spot? What if Tooth would begin to avoid him? Bunnymund was more scared at the moment than he ever was on Santa's Sleigh.

"I want Tooth to be okay," Bunny said to himself.


	10. Tooth's Mental Fight

Tooth slammed herself against the rails of the cage for what seemed like the millionth time. Pitch observed her doing so in a bored fashion.

"You done yet, Dear?" he yawned sarcastically.

"Not until I'm out of this thing!" Tooth screamed.

"Alright then," he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't complain when your shoulder begins to swell."

"Oh, shut up!" Tooth was far too angry to take his crap right then.

Jack, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy were exhausted, but they continued their search.

"How are we going to find her?" Jack whined. "There's no sign of them on any continent."

"We'll find her, Jack, no worries!" North consoled the ice-man.

"We're not going to stop until we do," Bunnymund announced. "At least, I'm not." The Easter Bunny used his intimidation to urge Jack to not give up on the search.

"Do you really think you're going to keep me in this damn thing?" Tooth was getting more infuriated every minute she was stuck in that cage. Her shoulder was in more pain than she ever felt before; but she continued her attempt to break out.

"This has gotten so tiresome," Pitch was so bored of the scene. "Will you stop, the clanging is irritating me."

"No," she retorted fiercely. "Not until I'm out."

"Honestly, Toothiana," Pitch groaned. "You just mere human now, you shan't have the strength to break the cage. Unless, of course, you manage to retain your Guardian form."

"EVENTUALLY, I WILL!" Toothiana screamed and rammed the bars once more, managing to bend one. Tooth smiled, but then fell to the cage floor from the shock of the pain in her shoulder.

"I think you may have dislocated you shoulder there," Pitch laughed as he watched her sprawled in pain.

"You won't win this!" Tooth screamed.

"You may think that now, but, I'm still in the lead," Pitch told her. "Especially since the Guardians are so Hell bent on rescuing YOU that they've yet to realize that they are neglecting their own duties for their holidays. Children are slowly beginning to lose their belief in them all once again. I'll have to get rid of the mini fairies later, however, seeing as they continue their teeth collecting duties with or without you."

"No," Tooth ignored the pain. "OH no, no, no, no." how did she not see that was his plan? It angered her. Her negative emotion was so deep now that the black sand within her, keeping her human, resurfaced. The sand was planning on making her forget it all again. She felt her memory draining again. "NO!"

"Damn it!" Bunnymund yelled. He was getting agitated from not being able to find Tooth. "When I get my hands on that damned Boogie man, ooooooh."

"Calm down now, Bunny," North. "Keep head straight. Got to keep looking."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bunnymund mumbled and crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

Tooth fought back against the sand, even though it hurt.

"You should stop that, it's not going to help any," Pitch informed her. "Just naturally let it happen."

"No!" Tooth kept on her feet as she rejected the sand. "I won't forget everything again! I can't!"

Pitch was thrown back the sand exploded off of the girl and turned a golden color. After dusting himself off, he stared wide-eyed at Tooth. "No." he said.

"This is another dead end!" Jack and Bunny growled as they searched another town.

"We'll find her," North told them.

The cage was broken and Tooth pounded her fists. "Well, well, well," she chuckled."What was that about fighting won't help?" she retorted.

"Now, now, lets not do anything irrational!" Pitch stuttered.

"Oh, I'm not the irrational one, that's Bunny," Toothiana laughed, then shook her head to get focused on the situation. "But I could always make an exception for you, DEAR."

Pitch let out a loud, piercing scream as Toothiana ferociously headed towards him.

"I do not think we shall find her this night," North said. "We must return to homes and rest." Santa Claus was disappointed in himself.

Sandy sighed and patted North on the back. The sandman knew they would eventually find her.

"Thanks Sandy," North said. "Get on Sleigh." Everyone did so, even Bunny.

It wasn't long before they depressingly made it back to Santa's work shop.

Tooth giggled as she hung Pitch upside down after carrying him all the way to North's place. "Pitch, how do you think they'd think when they see you now?" she asked the Boogie man. Pitch wanted to insult her, and he would've if he wasn't gagged. Tooth decided to place a pink flower in the battered man's hair.

"TOOTH?" North and the other Guardians exclaimed as they saw her sitting on the globe.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Toothiana tackled Jack and Bunny. "I've missed you all so much!"

Bunnymund became flustered and thanked the heavens that he had fur to hide his red face. "Yeah, uh, Tooth," Bunnymund said. "How?" he examined her.

"Oh! I don't actually know exactly how, but, well, you know, I'M BACK!" Tooth cheered. "and I did it all on my OWN! Isn't that awesome? It's awesome, we all know it! I defeated Pitch without you!" she teased her friends.

Yes, Toothiana was back. She was the Tooth fairy once again; feathers and all. No one knew what to say, but, they were ecstatic to have their precious Tooth back. "Oh, oh, oh!" Tooth began to speak again. "look, guys, I got you all a present!" she pointed to the upside down and gagged Pitch. "isn't it just lovely."

"Is anyone else a bit on the terrified side," Jack asked the other males in the group.

"Yes," Bunnymund and North replied. Sandy nodded his head in agreement as they all could feel the anger that was still emitting from Toothiana.

"So, guys," Toothiana turned towards them again. "I think we should work on getting you guys prepared for Christmas, winter, and Easter, don't you? Especially Easter, since it's the one coming up really soon. Sandy, have you been good on giving the children their dreams instead of nightmares?" Toothiana laughed.

"Oh, right!" The other Guardians retorted. Sandy nodded in response to Tooth question.

"Good, now, let's get started."


	11. Always Be Here

"Tooth, don't ya think you're a bit OVER excited?" Bunnymund was attempting to calm the ecstatic Fairy as she zoomed all over Bunnymund's home and scooped up eggs to paint.

"Why would you think that, Bunny," she grinned widely at him. "I may have been out of commission for a bit, but I'm back, so I think my excitement is pretty justified! Don't you? Oh my gosh, I love having my wings back!" as she spoke she paint a wing design on an egg to express her joy.

Bunnymund chuckled. "Good to have you back, Toothiana," he muttered.

Tooth heard him. "I know right?" she exclaimed and began to paint another egg. Her eyes caught locked onto Jack. "JACK!"

"Yeah?" Jack responded right before he was tackle-hugged by the Tooth Fairy.

"Isn't it awesome?" Toothiana giggled.

"Yeah," He responded with a chuckle.

Bunny sighed as he watched the two. They seemed to enjoy each other, didn't they? If only Tooth knew how he felt.

Then it hit him. He admitted his feelings about Tooth to Tiara. "Oh god," Bunnymund gasped. HE HAD CONFESSED! Bunny's heart was beating extremely fast. What was he going to do? Does Tooth remember it? He hoped not. That would make his life far too chaotic.

"Bunny!" North approached him. "How is it going?"

"Good," Bunny stuttered.

"Did something happen?" North asked as he noticed the awkwardness in the Easter Bunny's voice.

"No," Bunny winced as his mind kept flashing back to the Time when Tooth was Tiara.

"Hey Bunny! What do you think of this design?" Tooth zoomed towards him holding a blue egg with shimmering green swirls all over it.

"It looks cool," Bunny let out a nervous laugh; she was so close.

Tooth did remember Bunny's confession. She was even thinking about it at the moment. It was strange. She wasn't feeling awkward about it all; in fact, she was happy. She adored Jack, she knew that for a fact as well. But, somehow, she seemed to feel the same way about Bunnymund. Where'd the sudden emotion come from? She didn't know. She thought it may have to do with the fact that when she was Tiara, she developed a small flushed crush on him.

"I'm glad you like the egg, Bunny! Jack said it looked like vomit swirls," Tooth pouted playfully.

"I did not," Jack approached the group.

"Did so," Tooth retorted.

"Did NOT," Jack responded back.

"Let's NOT play that game, sha'll we?" Bunny groaned.

"What game?" Tooth and Jack questioned him in unison. Bunny stared them down until they realized what he meant. "Oooooh," they said.

Bunnymund was satisfied of the results and set off to lay the eggs out on for Easter.

The kids had plenty of fun as they searched.

"It's great that we made it in time, isn't it?" Tooth mumbled with adoration.

Bunnymund was enjoying watching the children search for the eggs. "They're having so much fun," Tooth said as she stood beside the crouching Easter Bunny.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said as if he was in a daze. Easter was successful. Now Tooth had to go in the night to collect the teeth.

"Bye Pitch!" Tooth mocked the boogie man, who was still in the same upside down predicament that Tooth had placed him in.

If Pitch wasn't gagged, Tooth would have heard a lot of profanity. She knew it too.

Somehow, Tooth still felt bad for him. Somehow, even though she was no longer Tiara, she still believed that there was some truth behind his trickery words.

Sophie Bennett had lost a tooth. Tooth saw her peacefully sleeping and was in complete adoration. "So cute," she murmured. Sophie turned in her sleep. Tooth swore the little blonde girl muttered 'Tiara'. It broke Tooth's heart. "I'm so sorry, Sophie." She said as she placed TWO quarters under the girl's pillow. "This is all I can do for now."

Toothiana decided to check on Jamie as well. The poor boy was still awake and seemed a bit lonely.

"Jamie," Tooth whispered as she stood at his door.

Jamie looked up towards her. "Tooth Fairy? But…Jack said you were…" Jamie covered his mouth, not wanting to finish his own sentence.

"That's because the Boogie man said he did something he didn't actually do," Tooth informed him. "He lied, big time."

"Really?" Jamie questioned her.

"Really, Really," Tooth said. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I," Jamie was thinking about what may have happened to Tiara. He was worried his older friend was hurt.

"You know Jamie, I don't think Tiara will be physically here anymore," Tooth told him.

"But…why?" Jamie whimpered.

"Because, Jamie, Tiara was made by the boogie man. She was a human structured cage to hold in a NON-human spirit. That's why she hadn't any of her memory. But now, she's been freed from that cage," Tooth told the child. "But Tiara does want you to know something; she's sent me to tell you."

"What?" Jamie said, still saddened.

"She's always going to watch over you, ALWAYS," Toothiana said as she gently grasped Jamie's hand. "Just like Jack."

"You promise?" Jamie said.

"Yes, I promise. So does she," Tooth told him. "If you ever have anything you want to tell her, tell me, and I will give her the message. Also, make sure you tell Sophie that she'll be there for her as well. Even if you can't see her."

"Could you tell her that I miss her?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, and don't forget," Tooth smiled. "She misses you just as much."

"I won't," Jamie smiled back.

Tooth then departed to collect the other teeth. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell them that she was Tiara since the beginning. But she couldn't; something inside of her told her not to.

"BABY TOOTH!" Tooth exclaimed as the mini fairy appeared in front of the Tooth Fairy. "Oh, I've missed you so very much." They caressed one another. "Great job on the Tooth duties."

It was the first in a while that Tooth saw the Tooth Palace. She'd been staying with Bunny for a bit because she wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong with this Easter. She had to make sure everything was good. She hadn't had rest since she had become the Tooth Fairy again.

But Tooth didn't mind, she was just glad it was all back to normal.


	12. Free

Toothiana Stood In front of the upside down Pitch and they were both commenced into a glaring war.

"Do you understand why you are in such a situation, Sir?" Tooth said sternly with folded arms. Pitch just continued to glare. "No?" Tooth retorted when Pitch refused to reply. "Then I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "You forced me to become human. You made me forget all my most cherished memories and I wasn't able to retrieve them. You took the most valued part of myself away from me!" Tooth realized she was violently yelling and near tears. Pitch was wide eyed and prepared himself to be with hold another punch from the Tooth Fairy. "But," Toothiana spoke again after calming herself down. "I somehow see some good in you now. At least, I think I do." She untied him. "And I want to know if anything you told me when I was Tiara…Was any of that true?"

"No," Pitch spat. Something inside of her told Tooth he was lying. He was lying to not just her; it was to himself as well. He wanted to forget it all now. Tooth could see it in his eyes.

Pitch Black was an extremely broken man. Tooth didn't know what was true, but she could still tell he lived horribly. "I bet, whatever happened to you before you became the boogie man, you were a pretty decent. What about your daughter? That wasn't a lie, was it?"

Pitch wanted her to be silent. He wanted silence. He opened his mouth to say it was ALL a lie. "No, it wasn't a lie," came out of his mouth far too quickly. "She was…IS a very unpredictable force. She's not always the NICEST person."

That definition sounded familiar.

And it soon hit her. **MOTHER NATURE!**

Tooth questioned herself if she knew that prior to becoming Tiara. She had to admit, not all of her memories were back; especially the really old ones. It didn't matter anymore, as long as she knew who she was. And now she knew who Mother Nature was as well. "Go," she said in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me?" Pitch asked as he didn't understand her.

"Go," Tooth repeated. "Leave here and go do something."

Toothiana was allowing Pitch Black to leave. Pitch was suspicious, but he didn't want to argue. He had no need to; so he rose to his feet and began to scamper away.

"Wait!" Tooth shouted. Pitch froze and feared she had changed my mind. "Before you go, I need to say two things. One; I understand your need to be believed in, it is natural. But if you continue to target us guardians and torment the children, I won't stand down and let it happen. I will do EVERYTHING I can to stop you." She was looking dead in the eyes. "And two; if you ever need help in finding who you are, I'm here." She said. She said such a thing from her desire to have him feel what it would be like to be a father, like he used to be. He must have cherished her to an extremity.

Tooth sighed as she watched him leave.

"Thank you," he muttered right before he was out of sight. It shocked Tooth to hear the supposed villain speak such a way, but, at the same time, it made her happy.

By the next morning, the other Guardians came and asked of Pitch's whereabouts. Tooth admitted to watch she had done with ease. She was proud at what she did and she was not afraid to show it.

"Why would you do that?" Bunny was the first to begin freaking out.

"Well," Tooth thought of how to answer him. "Because it was the right thing to do."

"So are you saying freeing a prison out of jail after he committed a crime?" Jack added.

"Now, but, that's something so very different," Tooth brushed Jack's words off. "Would you guys just trust me on this? Please."

Bunnymund was the first to cave in to Tooth's plea. "Fine, I'll trust your judgment." Bunny sighed. Tooth's feathers ruffled and she leaped to hug the Easter Bunny. Bunny was caught off guard by the hug.

The others gave in quickly as well.

"Thanks Bunny," Tooth giggled.

"For what?" Bunnymund asked her.

The two were alone at the moment as the other three went off to do whatever.

"For giving in to my whims," Tooth teased.

Bunnymund blushed. "Well, uh," he was too flustered to reply to anything. Tooth laughed as a response.

"Really though, Bunny," Tooth became joyously serious. "If you hadn't said anything; the others would have continued to question what I did."

"Yeah," Bunny was blushing and was thankful that his fur hid the said blush which was on his face. "You're welcome, I guess."

"You know, you and I really should start hanging out more again. I miss our times together, don't you?"

"Yeah," Bunny replied.

They sat there in silence for a bit; but it was calming. There was no awkwardness to the silence at all. Tooth stared at Bunny, who slowly stared back. The other Guardians returned at that moment.

"Hey!" Jack greeted the two.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth smiled at the Guardian of Fun. "Did whatever you were doing go smoothly?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. "We were only checking up on some kids."

Tooth smiled. She knew he was meaning the Bennett kids.

"Really," Bunny retorted, a bit left out.

"Yeah, they're fine." Jack told him.

"Really?" Bunny repeated.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

Tooth loved seeing them getting along. "Yay," Tooth squealed in joy. "It's all happy now!" she flew around everyone and glee.

Bunny let out a laugh as Tooth flew around wildly.


	13. A Gift From Mother Nature

"Oh no," Tooth gasped in a pitied tone as North informed her that Bunnymund was sick. "How bad is it? It's not going to go on long, right? HE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, RIGHT?" The Tooth Fairy began to ramble.

"TOOTHIANA!" North shouted to silence her. "He'll be fine," he added as soon as Tooth stopped talking. "I just need you to keep the Pooka company. You can do it, no?"

"Oh, of course," Tooth said, embarrassed how riled up she had just gotten.

Bunny was a guardian; of course he will be fine. It's strange though, for one of the guardians to get sick. A very rare case; Tooth pondered how he had gotten sick. She couldn't think of anything in particular.

Tooth's heart felt as if it was about to drop as she saw how badly off Bunnymund was. He looked horrible, and he obviously felt worse than he looked as he could barely even speak.

"Hey," was all he could manage to say.

Tooth examined him, and she smiled. She knew exactly what to do. "Yes, you'll be just fine," she sighed pleasantly. She was about to leave to get what she needed to make him feel better, but then she thought of how she shouldn't leave Bunny alone. "What should I do," she pondered, and then she snapped her fingers quickly went to ask North to summon Jack Frost before returning to Bunny's side.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he appeared to Tooth.

Tooth scooped Jack's hands into her own. "I need you to get me something; it's a sort of liquid pollen from a flower. Of course it's pretty far away and may take quite a bit of time."

"Why?" Jack asked. "How come you can't get it?"

"Because I need to stay with Bunny, Jack; I'd go get it and leave one you guys with him if it wasn't for the fact that you guys can really irritate him," Tooth said.

"Point taken, but why do you need to be with Bunny?" Jack asked.

"He's really sick," Tooth said. "And that pollen can help him get better pretty quickly."

"Okay, okay," Jack laughed. "Where should I look for this flower thing?" he asked and Tooth jokingly slammed a map into Jack's chest.

"Have fun," she cheered the guardian of fun as she pushed him out onto his journey.

Jack was led to a forest of sorts, an eerie yet gorgeous forest. "Flower, flower, flower, wait! What does this flower even look like?" he questioned himself. "How am I supposed to know what flower to extract the pollen from? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THE POLLEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Jack fell to his knees.

"_You look quite troubled, Young Frost,_" A feminine and mysterious voice echoed in the forest.

"Yeah, I am," Jack Frost replied, unaffected. "Wait…Who was that?" Jack jumped, startled.

"_It was me, young one,_" A tall, raven haired woman approached him out of nowhere. "_I am Mother Nature, as most seem to know me now,_" she laughed.

"Whoa…" Jack's jaw dropped as he felt a magnificent aura immersing from her.

"I heard the Pooka is sick," Mother Nature laughed. "That is quite unfortunate, is it not?"

"I guess," Jack said as he grew entranced with the woman in front of him.

"Here, I've already done half of your quest," the woman smiled as she pulled out a small container filled with a glowing substance. "Take this and give it to the Tooth Fairy," she told Jack. "This is to thank her for forgiving my father for what he had done."

Jack was confused, but he believed her words and took the bottle. "Thanks," he said as he bowed in gratitude and left to go back to Tooth.

Bunnymund was burning, but Tooth had faith in Jack so she wasn't worried, that much.

"Tooth," Jack had returned much quicker than Tooth had thought.

"Jack, did you get it?" Tooth eagerly asked him.

"I think so," Jack handed the vile of glowing stuff to Tooth.

"Great job," Tooth exclaimed as she dumped the liquid into Bunnymund's food. "Eat this Bunny."

Bunnymund made a grunting sound as he slowly sat up to eat.

Jack's mind flashed back to Mother Nature. "Tooth," Jack spoke up. Tooth looked directly into his eyes. "I need to ask something," he said.

"Yes, Jack," Toothiana replied innocently.

"I sort of met Mother Nature and she mentioned something about her father," Jack began, but Toothiana cut him off.

"Mother Nature is the daughter of Pitch," Tooth answered his question quickly with a smile. "See, I told you freeing him was a good idea." The Tooth Fairy began to boast.

"Oh," Jack stuttered, a bit flustered as he found himself still thinking of the woman. "I guess that really does explain it, doesn't it."

"Yep," Tooth giggled. "Oh Bunny, you look like your getting better already," Tooth turned her attention towards the Easter Bunny.

"Yeah," Bunnymund replied and stretched his muscles. "What did I eat exactly?"

"A very helpful herb," Tooth giggled as she answered the bunny. Bunnymund just shook it off. "Now make sure you finish the entire bowl."

"Okay," Bunnymund was still obviously a bit skeptical. So was Jack.

Why wouldn't Tooth just come out right and tell Bunnymund what was healing him? It was quite strange.

"Tooth, how did you know about the pollen in the first place?" Jack asked Tooth as he got yanked himself and her out of the Pooka's hearing range. That was quite a bit of a range there.

"I read about it," Toothiana said. "I didn't exactly know if it would work, but, it seems as though it does," she acted flustered.

"Really," Jack's mouth dropped. "You had made me search for something on a hunch?"

"Pretty much," Tooth admitted and began to fiddle with her fingers.

Jack laughed. "You are a really good friend to us, you know that?" Frost patted Toothiana's head in a way to say 'good thinking.'

"I know," Tooth said confidently and laughed.


	14. Lavender

"Bunny, you're okay now, right?" Tooth asked the recently recovered Pooka.

"Very," Bunny laughed as he hopped around his home which the two were currently residing in.

"Good," Tooth smiled and joined him in cheering for his good health; then they stopped as Bunnymund heard footsteps from behind.

"Who's there!?" Bunnymund turned around, boomerang in hand; before he could do or see anything, he heard a squeak and a flutter and saw a quick flash of purple.

"Oh, Bunny!" Tooth sighed. "You scared the poor thing!" Tooth flew near a bolder and held out her hand. "Hi there," Tooth looked as if she was talking to the giant rock. "Don't worry, Bunny is probably more scared of you than you are of him. Trust me."

"Hey now!" Bunnymund was slightly offended but stopped his words as he saw a lavender colored hand reach out to Tooth's hand and a young chubby fairy stumbled out from behind the boulder. "Woah," Bunnymund stepped back and put the boomerang away, embarrassed that he was startled by a five foot fairy.

The fairy bashfully looked up to Bunnymund. "Hello," the fairy said.

"Hello!" Tooth greeted. "I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. This is Bunnymund, but, Bunny is fine."

"I can introduce myself," Bunnymund mumbled.

"I just don't want you startling her again," Tooth teased.

"My name is Lavender, but I am okay by being referred to as Plum!" the fairy voice went loud as she smiled at the pair. "I find Plum fitting since I'm a Sugar Plum Fairy." She tucked some of her dark, wavy, purple hair behind her pointed ear.

"Quiet down a bit, okay, Sheila," Bunny winced.

"Can you repeat that, a bit slower? So I can read your lips," Lavender spoke.

"You," Tooth gasped. "You can't hear, can you?"

"No, I'm afraid my sense of hearing is far gone!" Lavender told them as she stared joyously at them with her ivory colored eyes.

"Oh…" Bunnymund didn't know how to respond to what he had just found out. "Sorry about that, Mate." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Do not worry about it, as long as you speak clearly, I should be able to understand you, Mr. Bunny!" Lavender let out a slight giggle.

"So, Plum," Tooth decided to change the subject. "What brings you hear."

"My plum necklace!" Lavender shouted. "I seemed to have accidentally dropped my precious plum necklace down your rabbit hole!"

"Oh no," Tooth replied. "We should look for it!"

"I'd be quite grateful," Lavender clapped with joy.

The three looked around for some time until Bunnymund had a broken black lace with a plum tied to the end. "Oh crud," Bunnymund mumbled as he picked it up. "Is this it."

"Oh dear, it's broken!" Lavender pouted. "At least that explains why it flew right off my neck."

"I wonder how it broke," Tooth pondered.

"Oh! There are many possibilities!" Lavender responded. "Such as when these beautiful, but grumpy, birds had went a bit insane and began to peck at me. Or when I had stumbled down a rocky hill. Or it could have been when I crashed into a tree and cut my shoulder on a thin branch! Oh, so many things!"

"Oh my, those days must have been dreadful," Tooth gasped.

"Day? I dear no, all of that was this morning!" Lavender laughed and pointed to the fresh gash on her shoulder. "See!?"

"Oh," Tooth was astonished. "Are you alright, then? That wound could get infected!"

"My necklace is in much worse shape than I am!" Lavender stated. "My mother will kill me once she sees our family necklace has been ruined by me!"

"How about we try to find a way to fix it?" Tooth thought. "Maybe North could do something!" she concluded.

"Is that a friend of yours, Ms. Tooth!?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Tooth gave Lavender a generous smile.

"How lovely!" Lavender was excited.

"Well, let's go then," Bunny summoned one of his rabbit holes and jumped through and the female fairies followed.

"Oh my!" Lavender gasped as she saw North's home. "Is your friend North, Santa Clause?"

"Yep!" Tooth affirmed. "Come on." The Tooth Fairy grabbed the Sugar Plum Fairy's hand and guided her to North.

North seemed to be joyfully lecturing Jack on Christmas with Sandy making some sort of visuals for said lecture.

"He's the giant white haired one, right?!" Lavender asked, catching the attention of the other three guardians.

"Bunny, Tooth!" North cackled. "Who's your friend?"

"Lavender," Tooth told him and Bunny handed North the plum necklace.

"She needs that fixed," Bunny said.

"She's Sugar Plum Fairy!" North laughed. "How grand!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Lavender smiled.

"She's also deaf," Tooth added quickly. "So don't speak to fast when you're talking to her."

At hearing that, Sandy created a flash of images towards the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Yes! It's true that I've lost my hearing!" she responded to Sandy's images. "I had lost it many years ago during an accident." Her voice had gotten quieter when she had said 'accident'. "It was something I caused."

Sandy placed a hand on Lavender's shoulder in comfort and flashed some more images.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you to say!" Lavender was quickly joyous again. "Mr. North, are you able to fix my necklace. Toothiana and Bunnymund had said you were an excellent craftsman!"

"No problem, new fairy girl!" North spoke confidently. "Give me moment and I shall have it fixed in no time!"

"Thank you, Thank you!" Lavender hugged North in gratitude before he went to his work space to fix her necklace.

Jack Frost placed a hand on Lavender's shoulder, which startled her a bit. She looked at him. "Your name is Lavender?" he asked as he tried to get to know the new acquaintance of the guardians.

"Oh yes, that is my name! But you can call me Plum if you'd like! Either name is fine with me," Lavender giggled.

"Alright then, Plum it is," Jack smiled and Sandy clapped in approval. "Call me Jack," he pointed to himself and then to Sandy. "That's Sandy."

"Pleasure to meet you both!" Lavender cheered.


End file.
